Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady
Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady is the eleventh episode of Season 1 in the TV Series. It is also a story in the the Horrid Henry's Revenge book. Synopsis Henry finds a new enemy in Greasy Greta - the school dinner lady. Plot Note: This plot is unfinished Miss Battle-Axe was grabbing Henry to the school's dining room. Henry said he hates them, so Miss Battle-Axe gives him a lunch board and tells Henry to get something to eat. Henry looks at the lunch meal. The Lunch lady (Greasy Greta) hands out some kind of red gross noodle. Henry asked what that new food is. He imagines himself getting eaten by the red gross noodle food monster. Henry said he's been poisoned by the school dinner food pretending himself. Henry lies down on the floor and screams "AAAAAAAAAAA!" Henry was in the sickbay room in bed. He looked at the thermometer on his mouth and it started beeping. Then Henry shouts "Yes!" and says that he's not getting any more school dinners. Henry explains the "Pack Lunch Room" which has food you could eat, the food you can swap and food you can enjoy. Miss Battle-Axe came in the door asked if he's feeling better, Henry said no because he's allergic to school dinners. Miss Battle-Axe said you just been fainting from hunger, so she gave him some school lunch for extra helping food to Henry. He looked at his food and he said "yuck". After school at home, Henry and his family were watching TV about cooking healthy food and the guy on the TV said: "You can't be a good salad can you". Henry turned off the TV and told Mum and Dad that everyone else had a packed lunch. Mum said "N-O spells no" because it's too much hard work and Henry never eats what Mum and Dad gave. Henry said he hates school dinners but Peter said he likes school dinner's because they're delicious, Henry said "Silent, worm!", Peter cried and tells Mum. Henry was please he want's a pacedk lunch, Then Mum and Dad decided that Henry gets a chance so Dad said if he promises to eat everything. Henry was happy he cheered. The next day, Henry walked to the Pack Lunch Room with his lunch box, Henry opened the door and saw everyone having fun. Rude Ralph saw Henry and said "You're one of us now" Ralph was holding his bottle of soda ready to shake, Henry brought his bottle of soda and start shaking too. All the kids stopped playing and look at Miss Battle-Axe and the Greasy Greta, Miss Battle-Axe explains why the School Lunch Room is out of control so they brought Greasy Greta to be in charge. Greasy Greta told everyone to return their seats and they open their lunch boxes. Greasy Greta saw Henry's muffin and decides to grab it. Then she grabs everyone's treats in every lunch box and tells them there are no treats allowed. After few days Henry was trying to get rid of the Dinner Demon Lady by using his tricks but all of his tricks failed. The next day Greasy Greta checked everyone's lunch box for some treats but there was none. Greasy Greta asked everyone if anyone had a treat. Andrew got nervous and Greasy Greta thinks of an idea when she looked at him, so she told Andrew where Margaret has hidden his treat or else back to school's dinners. Andrew said in Margaret's socks. Margaret tells her Graham taps his treat under the desk. Ralph told her Henry has a chocolate biscuit in his football boot. But when she check Henry's football boot it wasn't there, so Greasy Greta yells at everyone if anyone knows where Henry has hidden his treat then everyone goes back to school's dinners. Everyone said it's in Henry's Satsuma, Greasy Greta peel off the sarsuma and ate the treat. While after school Mum baked Henry some biscuits, Mum told Henry he can bring them to school and she warns him not touch the biscuits because they're hot. Henry got an idea of using extra hot chilli powder on the biscuit to defeat the Dinner Lady. At lunch time in the Pack Lunch Room, Henry showed his lunch box to Dinner Lady and she started gobbling them up. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Miss Battle-Axe *Greasy Greta *Greedy Graham *Moody Margaret *Weepy William (Cameo) *Sour Susan (Cameo) *Lazy Linda (Cameo) *Beefy Bert *Rude Ralph *Gorgeous Gurinder *Singing Soraya *Anxious Andrew *Soggy Sid (Cameo) Trivia * This is the first time Margaret and Henry work together. * The packed lunch room returns in Horrid Henry and the New Best Friend. Errors * When Henry said "I'm not letting the demon dinner lady spoil my fun", his lunch box is empty. * When Miss Battle Axe tells Henry to eat something, It showed Margaret and Graham in the school dining room but they're supposed to be in the packed lunch room. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1